Hyacinthe Emmons
Hyacinthe Rochelle Emmons, (born February 19, 1994) is a member of French Kiss Jessica Lagueux, Emilie Roulois, Jessica VanDrunen, and Sandrine Darveau from Yamoussoukro, Ivory Coast. Personal Life Hyacinthe was born in Yamoussoukro. She has traveled to a lot of places in Africa. Including Nigeria, South Africa, but her favor is Sierra Leone. Hyacinthe's mother is from the Ivory Coast and her father is Acadian. She auditioned in Brazzaville, Congo. Hyacinthe has been in church choirs, Hyacinthe has also been in local community choirs for charity and awareness. She even song as the lead for her great-grandfather's funeral. Some of Hyacinthe's many influences include; Pattie LaBelle, Diana Ross, and even Whitney Houston. She is a huge fan of the African-American classic hit Motown. Hyacinthe has learned French when she was in the Ivory Coast, learned Chiac from visiting Adagia a few times, and then she finally other languages from attending primary school in Nigeria. She has an older sister, older brother, and a new born baby sister who was born 3 months after the first audition in Brazzaville. Her name means "hyacinth flower". She speaks fluent French, Chiac, Yoruba, Igbo, Hausa, but only speaks 23% English. She is the third best English speaker although she doesn't speak/understand much. She is the third tallest yet third to last shortest than Sandrine and Emilie at the height of 4'8". She considered music to be a soulful vibe to her and an interesting flow through her body. Adagian Idol Audition Hyacinthe got a yes from Louvre and Michel Dit La Ruine, but a no from Jules Chauvet. She auditioned with the song "Give It to me Right" by Melanie Fiona. In her audition Louvre described it as being very energetic and soulful, Michel Dit La Ruine described it as very exciting and charismatic. But Jules Chauvet said it wasn't a good performance to much attitude and not enough performing. Hyacinthe auditioned in Brazzaville back in June and arrived with her family to support her. It was very hot on that day but Hyacinthe cooled the mood with her great voice. Her mother mentioned how if she made the audition not only will she have a dream come true but also a brand new baby sister. Her sister's name is Sophia Esmeralda Emmons. Formation Hyacinthe arrived and Paris in the next round. The contestants were asked to form teams and they will be eliminated by the weakest and the strongest. Hyacinthe then started with Sandrine because the two got along perfectly. Jessica VanDrunen then joined in. Then Emilie Roulios and then Jessica Lagueux. They named themselves "Francais Baiser" (or English: French Kiss) because they were flirtatious and girly. As soon as the five song together they described it as chemistry in the making and gave it a try. They performed "Give it to me right" by Melanie Fiona (Hyacinthe's auditioned song) and the crowd went wild when they saw potential. They one of the only girl group to receive standing ovation. But as soon as Louvre and Michel wanted to let all five girls continue, Jules complained he heard the 3 girls (both Jessicas, Emilie) but he didn't hear Hyacinthe or Sandrine. He wanted to get rid of the two but decided to keep them in the competition because Paris insisted. Then later the five wanted to stay as a girl group. Now they will split the money, fame, and they were put on team Dit La Ruine. Hyacinthe found herself mostly close with Sandrine because of the fact that they have most similarities. They shared they're stories and dreams with each other than most of the other girls. Performances Hyacinthe during the first few weeks and days was known for not being so confident but she grew so much that her voice was soon one of the most unique, strongest, and best. Hyacinthe sings alto. Pairings • Hyadrine (Sandrine & Hyacinthe BFF) • Hyassica LaEmmons (Jessica Lagueux & Hyacinthe) • Emcinthe (Emilie & Hyacinthe) • Hyassica VanEmmons (Jessica VanDrunen & Hyacinthe)